


Snowbaz have some fun after a bad day

by fanfixxem



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom, simonandbaz
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfixxem/pseuds/fanfixxem
Summary: Simon just found out that his father is the mage.....and Baz is there to help him through it..... then the morning after;)
Relationships: Snowbaz - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyoo  
> So this was so much fun to write and personally the second chapter is way better in my opinion but I hope you all enjoy!  
> Warning  
> NSFW

Baz

Simon Snow has never been good at communicating and I'm usually supportive  
But now is a time where I wish he would just start talking  
Snows life just got flipped around he just found out who his true parents are.  
I know this must be hard for him. He once told me how he would make up stories about why his parents left him all alone. Like maybe they were really young. He always said that they loved him even though he didn't no this as a fact he believed that who ever left him truly did love him  
But now  
Snow is running up the steps to his and Bunces flat.  
Penny said he should be alone but I never listen.  
He's struggling with the key to open the door right now and I could just magick it but I don't want to piss him off more. He stomps to his room with his shoes still on and slams the door shut. I would knock on the door but I no he wouldn't let me in.  
Instead I just open the door and lean into the frame  
I cross my arms and say  
"Snow"

Simon  
I killed my father  
My father is the mage  
I don't no what to do  
I don't no how to proceed  
So I do what I do best and I don't say anything  
Baz followed me all the way here and I no he's not leaving anytime soon. I should probably say something.  
I glance up at him but no words come out just the tears.  
I can feel them hot on my face but I don't wipe them away.  
I see Baz's face change  
He walks into my room and sits next to me on my bed. He wraps both of his arms around me and whispers my name over and over again into my hair.  
My sobs start to die down and I close my eyes and breath.  
"My father is the mage"  
I stop and say "was the mage"  
"I killed him" 

Baz  
The pain on his face is enough to make me start crying.  
"You saved us Simon, you saved everyone, you beautiful mess"  
The corner of his mouth raises a bit but he puts his head in his hands.  
" He didn't love me, I was his experiment". He takes a deep breath  
" stupid of me to want to believe that someone could really love me".  
My eyebrows shoot up to my forehead. Have I made myself unclear.  
As I now think about it I realize I have never said it out loud.  
"I love you" I say " Simon Snow, I love you" 

Simon  
My face shoots up so fast I think all the blood traveled to my head.  
Hearing him say those words.  
His face looks so honest and sincere. I take him by the back of his neck and kiss him, melting into it. His hands go through my hair and he kisses me and breaths I love you over and over again.  
I've never been good with words but I know that I am sure about one thing.  
" I love you " I say.  
It surprises me how easy the words come like I was made to say them. His whole face changes his eyes sparkle like I've never seen before and he smiles. A real smile. He takes me by my waist and pulls me into his lap. 

Baz  
He wraps his legs around my hips and I kiss him.  
I kiss him like this is the last time and the first all at once.  
My hands travel up the back of his shirt he stops to take a breath and he looks at me.  
"I don't no" he says  
I look at him confused then realization hits  
" We don't have to do anything you don't want to Simon".  
He has always been so quite about where our relationship will go. We have tried to talk before but it always ends in either a argument or Snow mumbling nonsense.  
But right now neither of us are saying anything and that is somehow worse.  
Finally Snow breaks the silence with  
" I think I want to"  
His cheeks go pink and he looks away. I can't help the smile that tugs on my lips.  
I kiss him on the cheek and tell him to stand up.  
I move to where the pillows are on the bed no longer sitting on the edge and motion with my hand for him to come here.  
He climbs back into my lap and I rest my head on the headboard.  
We kiss for what feels like forever then he suddenly stops. He undos the top button of my shirt and then the second but he soon gets so impatient and he just rips it open.  
I pretend I don't care about how expensive this shirt is and just smile and say  
" Real classy, Snow"

Simon  
"Simon" I say " If we are doing this you have to call me Simon".  
Baz bites his bottom lip and says "okay,Simon"  
I finally get a glance at Baz's bare chest and I inhale a deep breath.  
I've seen Baz shirtless countless of times but somehow this is different.  
I lean down and kiss his neck I kiss the one spot for so long I leave a mark. I blush at the sight.  
Baz's hands go to the bottom of my shirt and lifts. I lift my arms up and he throws it to the side.  
" So beautiful " he whispers while touching my stomach. I can't think of anything to say so I say " You too"  
He smiles and shakes his head and kisses my chest.  
I tighten the grip on my legs around his waist. And he moans.  
Oh shit did I make him do that.  
His hands are on my thighs and he's kissing me.  
My lower belly is burning and I no why but I look down anyway.  
Baz chuckles and lifts my chin up.  
" don't worry, darling"  
That's a new one I think. 

Baz  
Simon is beautiful, his whole body is covered in constellations of freckles and I kiss every single one on his chest.  
He suddenly gets off of me and I think I've down something wrong but when he sees the pained expression on my face. He says  
" no no, don't worry, can you just lay down maybe?"  
You don't have to ask Simon I want to say.  
"Yea" I say instead.  
I lay down and get a head full of pillows and suddenly I see his eyes on my belt.  
He then meets my eyes and I nod at him. He unclasps my belt and then unbuttons the button of my pants. I take a deep breath and tell him again.  
"Love, you don't have to do this"  
He looks up at me blue eyes filled with so much desire.  
He pulls of my pants all the way and just stares at me and my wildest fantasies are starting to come to life. I realize now that he's waiting for me to make the next move so I wrap him from around the waist and flip us over. I kiss down his chest until I'm at the waistline of his jeans and I undo the button and smile to myself. I pull his jeans off his legs and smile up at him. I kiss him again because I can't stop myself and say  
" If it gets to be to much please let me no"  
Simons eyes go dark as he says  
"no"  
I feel taken aback for a second but all of a sudden he flips us over again and his legs are on either side of my hips and he's moving.  
His mouth his hips. I feel myself on edge.  
Where did all of this force come from not like I'm complaining.  
He grinds down on me over and over again and I start to question if he really has never done this before. That's when it happens. His wings pop right up and his tail appears and snakes around my leg. His cheeks turn pink again and I laugh and say " So gorgeous".  
My hands slide to his arse and he squeaks in surprise. 

Simon  
I didn't even no I could make that sound. Well shit. My face is so hot and his hands are everywhere. He skims the waistline of my underwear and smiles.  
"Yes?" He asks  
I nod and try to turn away as he sits up and takes them off. I close my eyes and take a deep breath because I can't quite look at him yet .

Baz  
Beautiful oh so beautiful. He's bigger then what I expected and I smile to myself and laugh a bit but catch my tongue so he doesn't get the wrong idea.  
I look at the wall then back to it then at his face, his eyes are shut and he's tapping his fingers on his stomach.  
"Simon open your eyes" I say cupping his cheeks ( his face you horny people) and kiss him.  
He opens his eyes and smiles and says  
" Your turn" 

Simon  
I am on top of him pulling his dark purple briefs down and I can feel my blush getting brighter and brighter every inch I pull off. My tail won't stop thrashing around.  
When he's completely naked I take all of him in at once.  
I've always known Baz was handsome but this is a new level of extreme. The v on his lower belly that leads down to more beauty is enough to make my mouth water. I notice he's watching me so I climb back into his lap and kiss him. His body reacts to me the same way mine reacts to him and it only makes this more surreal. 

Baz  
Never in a million years have I imagined Simon Snow being on top. I mean I'm not complaining but I never thought he would want to make me feel so good. But times change and I think this is just right. He's so gorgeous. He goes into his bedside drawer and grabs a bottle and a package and gets to work.  
I try to not think about Simon having all of the stuff prepared.  
His face is as red as ive ever seen it as he slides down my body. He asks me over and over again if I'm okay and yes I'm okay.

Simon  
I start of gentle because I know this is both of our first times. I've never seen Baz look so alive and carefree. He's got his fist in his mouth to stop the moaning but I love it when he's so loud. I take him in my right hand and stable us with my left and I try to go slow so he can get use to the pain. 

Baz  
God Simon please just hit me with a brick.  
I've waited a very long time for this and he said he's gonna go slow so he doesn't hurt me but I can't take it anymore.  
" faster" I say, his eyebrows shoot up and he nods.  
He picks up the pace a tad but I can still see he's trying to control himself.  
But I've always wanted to see him lose control in a nonmagic way I want to see him do what he wants.  
I cup his cheeks and whisper  
" show me how much you love me"  
He looks at me confused and I laugh because only Simon.  
" Faster, love, Faste..."  
I'm cut off when Simon hits a part inside of me I didn't no existed. I can't even hold in the moans anymore. 

Simon  
Good to no that Baz likes things ruff this shouldn't even be a surprise for me.  
" Ah, Simon" he keeps repeating and my name on his lips is like music to my ears. 

Baz 

When we both finish we are breathing heavy and are laying side by side. I roll over so I'm facing him and he does the same. I curl up into his wings to keep warm. " I love you Simon Snow" I say  
He smiles and says " I love you Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch " I scrunch up my nose, "never say that again".


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s morning now

I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT WRITING THIS

Baz   
When I wake up I feel warm all over.   
I adjust my eyes to the sun that is shining through the window and look next to me at Simon.   
He is curled around me like I'm his teddy bear and he's drooling. His curls are a mess of gold when the sun hits it. Your so bright Simon Snow your so bright and the world is so dark.   
He shifts and starts to blink open his eyes and he smiles.   
So it really wasn't a dream.   
He extends his arms to me from where I just rolled away from him. He gives me a fake pouty face but I can't resist. I go into his arms and cling. I kiss his forehead   
" Good morning love"   
He takes my hand and presses kisses all over it.   
Simon grunts and sits up and that's when I remember his wings must be in the way so I help him get into a comfortable sitting position.   
Oh Simon Snow and his red wings and tail is naked in a bed with me Crowley. 

Simon   
I can see that Baz is staring and I don't really mind.   
We have been up for about 10 minutes just making out and I don't no how we go on from this. Do we just wake up and go on with our day I'm really not sure.   
" We should get cleaned up" he says while climbing out of the bed.   
" no come back " I say  
He's standing up now and it's only then that I realize we are both still naked, he has a bright blue hickey on his neck and I then hide my face in the sheets.   
" Come on Simon" he says moving the sheets.   
" where are we going?" I ask   
He smiles and there's a glint in his eye and I no he's up to something.   
" I'll be right back" he says   
I watch him walk into the bathroom and I hear the sound of water running.   
Well shit. If he thinks he's gonna take a bath without me.   
I crawl out of bed and try to find pants but then I realize what's the point.   
I walk into the bathroom and Baz is sitting on the bathroom floor looking in the cupboard for something.   
He sees me and smiles.   
I glance at myself in the mirror.   
My hair is a mess my lips are swollen and black and blue marks are all over my chest. There's one right on my v line and I take a breath in and shake my head.   
" What are you looking for" I ask him.   
" Soap, you seem to have none"   
I reach into the cupboard and grab the bubble bath I have and hand him it. He smiles and stands up and pours it into the bath.  
He gets in and rests his head against the back of the tub then he peeks one eye open at me and says   
" Are you coming in?"   
Shit.  
"I don't really fit" I say spreading my wings a tad.   
Baz smiles and moves forward. So there is a gap behind him.   
I tuck my wings as best as I can and I get into the tub behind him and spread my legs so he can sit between them. Since his legs are so long he bends his knees and slides foreword so his head is on my chest.

Baz  
His tail wraps around my thigh and his body is even warmer then the water. He grabs the shampoo bottle and he rubs some on his hands then on my hair.   
" I was thinking of cutting it"   
I say because I need to break this silence. I feel Snow shift behind me.   
"Why" he says   
" it's getting really long" I say   
His hands stop moving in my hair and he says   
" don't" he stops and I feel his breath on my neck. " I like it" he says.   
I smile " okay" I say   
I turn my body around to face him. I grab the soap and rub his hair. He blushed so much last night I didn't no he still could get redder.   
I kiss his nose and wrap my arms around him.   
"We should probably shower to get the soap off " he says   
He begins to try to stand but I grab his hips and look up at him.  
"Baz I might slip"  
I laugh and stand and unplug the tub and turn on the shower.   
We take turns washing each others hair and he shuts off the water and reaches for a towel. 

Simon   
I just tied a towel around my waist when suddenly Baz is standing in front of me and he says  
" Drop it"   
He pushes me back into the bathroom wall and kisses me.   
His hands find my waist and the towel falls.   
Then he's on his knees and everything is a blur. 

Baz   
He's moaning   
Oh thank god.  
His hand is in my hair and he's pulling and I don't mind.  
I look up at him and his face is flushed and his other hand is in his mouth.   
When I'm done I stand and kiss his forehead.   
He picks up the towel   
And as he walks out I slap his arse  
He turns around surprised and then shakes his head and walks back into the bedroom. 

Simon   
So I guess this is a thing that will happen a lot. I don't no if I should be freaked out or exited. I go into my dresser and put on some underwear and sweatpants and a tee shirt.  
I grab all the clothes off of the floor and open the bedroom door to go wash them.   
When I walk into the living room Penelope is sitting on the couch drinking tea.  
How long has she been sitting there? Did she hear anything? Please god no.  
I put the clothes into the machine and go into the kitchen to see what's to eat.  
Penny follows me in there and I take a deep breath and turn around. I try to smile.   
Her arms are crossed and she has a smirk starting at the corner of her mouth. 

Penny   
When I came home last night I needed to make sure they weren't killing each other and this is my house so it's not like I shouldn't be here but...   
I wish I stayed with Agatha.   
I've never asked Simon if he's ever had sex I never had to. He always told me he hasn't. He use to ask me what was even the point.   
I didn't even no that Simon thought about it I mean he always has a lot on his plate.   
But when I came home last night I heard things I should have never heard.   
I mean I'm happy for them yes. But I was about to knock on his bedroom door when I heard the muffled voices and promptly went into my room and put headphones in.   
We are going to have to have a nice little conversation. 

Simon   
I try not to make eye contact with Penny as I pour my tea. But she breaks the silence.   
" No need to hide Baz in your room Si"   
I look at her mortified but quickly look away and try to think of something to say.   
"He's not hiding" I say   
She smiles   
" Then what is he doing?" She says   
"Changing" I whisper   
She then storms out of the kitchen and runs to my bedroom door. I quickly run after her and make it there before her just in time.   
I stand in front of the door.   
" Penny can we talk about this later please" I say   
But she's laughing now and I don't understand why until I turn around.   
And there he is wearing my sweatpants and no shirt and I might swoon at the sight if we were alone but instead I push him into the room and lock the door behind us. 

Baz   
I can't stop smiling at how embarrassed he is. He's stomping around his room like a child.   
I'm sitting on his bed with my legs crossed just watching him.   
" what if she heard us" he says   
"So what " I say   
I stand up and walk towards the door.   
" Love, I need a drink, or else I might bite you"   
His eyebrows shoot up and he stops pacing.   
" Yes. Yes I am so sorry lets ummm go do that"   
I unlock his bedroom door and I am about to walk out when he says   
" But please put a shirt on first"   
I roll my eyes and throw on one of his and walk out.   
I go to the fridge where I keep some blood and grab a straw I make my way to the couch where Bunce is sitting and say   
" Morning Bunce, sleep well?"   
" Yes, yes I slept great because of this great invention called head phones".   
I notice Snow standing in his door frame and he looks like he's in a panic.   
"Love, come here will you" I say patting the seat next to me.   
Simon slowly makes his way over and sits next to me.   
"So" Bunce says " Lets talk "

Penny   
Simon looks uncomfortable and Baz looks like he always does as if what happened means nothing at all.   
" So if you too are gonna have sex can you please take into consideration of the people that live here and either not be loud or wait for when I'm not home?"   
Simons cheeks flame and Baz laughs.   
" We didn't no you were home"   
Simon says slightly shy   
" I live here Simon" I say   
" Don't worry Bunce we will be more careful" Baz says   
Then Baz stands and reaches for the rubber band on my wrist. I give it to him and he throws his hair up into a mischief bun.   
" I would love to stay here and chat but I must go to uni now". He walks to the front door and Simon gets up and follows. I watch them talk for a minute then kiss and when they've been at it for another minute I turn away and roll my eyes.   
" nice hickey's by the way, boys" I say just to piss them off more.   
When Simon makes his way back to sitting on the couch I smile and say " Spill"   
" There's nothing to spill" he says   
" Simon, are you seriously not going to tell me anything" I say pushing his shoulder.   
" No Penny I will not tell you"   
" fine " I say   
I get up to leave but he drags me back down and says   
" wait wait please listen"   
I smile and sit back down.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ❤️😘


End file.
